


all i wanted was to be by your side

by notquiteaghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, M/M, Second person POV, grantaire doesn't wake up in time, your daily dose of e/R angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was one time. You were drunk, not that that's anything new, and his lips tasted like tequila, and his tongue, twisting around yours, felt like a lightning storm inside your mouth. The best kiss of your life.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i wanted was to be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> title's from 'don't take chances' by we are the ocean (also known as the grantaire-POV theme song of e/R).

It was one time. You were drunk, not that that's anything new, and his lips tasted like tequila, and his tongue, twisting around yours, felt like a lightning storm inside your mouth. The best kiss of your life. 

And you don't talk about it. You don't. You're not sure he even remembers it, because you were both so drunk, and it was one time. One time doesn't count. One time isn't worth mentioning.

You can't be sure if it's worth the trouble of a repeat performance.

 

Two times and (may or may not be) counting, once when drunk on tequila and more tequila, once when drunk on adrenaline and his for-once-easy laughter. His mouth tastes like vanilla and throwing caution to the wind, his fingers are wound through your hair, and there are lightning strikes hidden in his feather-light touches. 

He is probably completely unaware of the power he holds over you.

 

Three times. Three times, making it a patten. Making it something you can begin to count on, making you an almost-reliable source on the taste of his mouth (determination, vanilla, recklessness). You discover the curve of his neck, the sharp of his teeth, the noises he is capable of making. He is definitely completely unaware of the power he holds over you, and yet he still manages to abuse it.

You still don't know where he hides the lightning.

 

Four times and no-longer-counting. 

So, it turns out lightning strikes to the heart, as well as being a not-very-pleasant experience, are near-fatal, and there are only so many times he can tempt fate before Fate calls him on his bluff. You will never get to tell him of the power he holds over you, still, even from six feet under. You will never find out where he hid the lightning. 

You will never kiss him sober.

 

It was... it was one time. You were drunk, is the thing, and you can't really remember it. 

~~The best kiss of your life~~.

One time doesn't count. One time isn't worth mentioning. 

You don't talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [here](http://idoubtthereforeimightbe.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
